


“Keep up with me, Compadre”

by sombrashe



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sombrashe/pseuds/sombrashe
Summary: Something small I write based on a tweet thread between me and @/EnEssEffDouble1 on Twitter
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva
Kudos: 20





	“Keep up with me, Compadre”

“Keep up with me, Compadre”

Octane’s fast bouncing was not what Crypto had in mind when he excitedly exclaimed that he wanted to try some new this evening.

Crypto’s arms were above his head and his legs were stretched wide open, tied to the posts with Octane’s favorite green nylon rope.

Crypto whined low as Octane leaned forward to capture a nipple in his mouth, his left hand coming up to tweak and tug at his other one.

“You’re not getting tired now are you?”

Octane was grinning wide as he bounced against cryptos hips, his cock twitching at the sight of his lovers’ mouth hung open in pleasure.

“N- Octavio- I’m so fuck!” Crypto couldn’t even finish his sentence before Octane was capturing his lips with his own.

“C’mon baby, fill me up… please?”

Brown disappeared as Crypto rolled his eyes, Octane’s whiny begging making him buck his hips a few times as he spilled inside of his boyfriend.

A few tugs and Octane was cumming onto his partners stomach with a whine, his blunt nails digging into Crypto’s chest.

“Oh! Hyeon- I made a bit of a mess.”


End file.
